Let the Message Be Heard
by Amalockh
Summary: Let the Message Be Heard! It's a Poem.


Poems!!!

Poem Number 1.

Always, and Always

The World Turns

Truth in Truth

The Lies are Greater.

Than the tallest Building.

Greed drives it like a force

Money is merely a focus.

Money is sucked like Honeysuckle

Or like FF7 Mako, draining the planet dry.

Take away that Idol

And people would see how devilish they'd been

The real death they could see right in front of them

Ya can't serve God AND Money...

Pick only one

And see how faithful you are

But of course, try to do your best

But not for the money

But use your talents

As given to you

To show People what you can Do

Not to be a showoff I mean!

I just mean to Each his own Spiritual Gift

Not much of a Poem

But The thoughts needed to get out somewhere

Like a College Report

Like a Business proposal

Like a Scripture Manuscript

The Bible can't be a bunch of hooey

It's been around TOO Long for that

God is real, to you Athiest who outright deny

He's real, to your arrogant, simple-minded psyche.

I won't go down THAT path of discussion, but I digress

Now what was the focus, oh yeah

Put your trust in God

And you can move mountains (Apparently Metaphorically)

If you sin, Repent!!.... and Stuff.

Try not to repeat the same sin again, letting it rule you

Rotting you to the core

Like an Apple out of a obviously not-working refrigerator

Becoming an Addiction

Numbing you down

Making you miserable

Fight it!!! Ask God for Strength and fight!

Fight like you had Cloud's Buster Sword, dammit!

Blow the enemy away with a totally awesome OMNISLASH!!

(Or to a lesser extent, Squall's Lionheart)

Fight

Fight

Fight!!

To Sound like Axel, yes, but don't miss the point

And if you see other people

People who struggle

People who sin

People who addict

People who nose candy all three

People on Twitter

People on Youtube

People on Facebook

People on Myspace (how the hell did we have so many places for E-Communication?)

Tell them of the Trinity

Father, Son and Holy Spirit

All three beings but

At the same time one being

He will save you

But don't PRESUME on him

That's a bad sin.

Don't deliberately throw yourself in Danger just thinking

"Ooh! God will save me if I throw myself in front of a bloody train!"

POPPYCOCK! (Not a bad idea for a horror movie, though)

But don't lose faith in him either

It's your choice to believe or not

God isn't the kind for "Show-offy" miracles.

If people kept asking for miracles to believe him with

Then it'd be second nature, and it'd suck away the real meaning

of the word "Miracle"!

Therefore, don't... all the things I've previously said.

Give yourselves and your gifts over to doing God's work

And your reward is in Heaven. (Kind of exactly like that verse that says don't store up for yourselves treasures on Earth, I forgot where)

Yep. Totally in Heaven.

Where people don't necessary have Angel's Wings

Like those cream cheese commercials (LOL)

Really I don't know what it'll be like

I don't, but we can imagine.

Also save as many a soul to God, and

Try not to lead them down the wrong path

To being a Unilateral (Moon Guy)

Or Watchmen's Tower (Jehovah)

Or Sans-Coffee (Mormon)

Or uh, basically witchcraft and other Dark Stuff that

Should ONLY be restricted to those corny, yet awesomely

unique Computer Games (I did want to try World of Warcraft One time)

Yeah, and uh, when the Anti-Christ appears,

Pray HARD.

Pray Hard for Salvation.

Cause he's gonna do nasty things that are

Just Poopie-headed and Mean!

Anyways, keep reading the bible

keep reading the bible

and keep doing the good deed

For the good word, you see

We're basically sinners

But repent regardless

And stay true to the path

Stay Truthful

Stay very, very, truthful.

Stay as truthful to the path as a Video Game Character is to beating the lame-ass bad guy with ridiculously Long hair and big sword.

But you get my idea.

Anyways, Poetic Justice

Poetic Justice

Done only for the sake of spreading the message

Let the message be heard.

**A/N: Once again, I'm testing the limits of my Macbook, so enjoy this poem I just tossed right on paper at 7:53 in the morning on Saturday. Using Textedit. It's not so bad when I'm actually using it. **

**An interesting question to ponder is: Am I going to keep doing stuff like this? Maybe... corny little poems that don't make any sense at all, if little. Enjoy! and Laters!**


End file.
